Kurt Steiner
Kurt Steiner (17 September 1913 – 10 June 1974) was a German U-boat commander during World War II and later an Admiral in the Bundesmarine. He commanded U-45 was the first U-boat commander to receive the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross. From September 1939 until his surrender in June 1940, he sank 29 Allied ships, totaling about 132,000 gross register tons (GRT). He sank the British battleship HMS Royal Oak at anchor in the Home Fleet's anchorage in Scapa Flow. After the war, he served in the German Federal Navy until his death on 10 June 1974. He died as Konteradmiral ''(rear admiral). Biography '''Prewar career' Kurt Steiner was born in Emmerich am Rhein on 17 September 1913. He spent several years studying in London while his father worked at the German Embassy in London. On 1 June 1934, he joined the Reichsmarine, ''attaining the rank of ''Seekadett (naval cadet) after completing his officer training courses. He then spent fourteen months serving aboard the light cruiser Leipzig. In March 1936, he was transferred to the Nürnberg. Steiner remained aboard the Nürnberg until he was transferred to the 7th U-boat flotilla in January 1938, where he received additional officer training and was promoted to Leutnant zur See. Steiner's first operational experience on a submarine was as a sub-lieutenant on the U-27, a Type VIIA U-boat, in October 1938. After spending several months aboard U-27, Steiner was promoted to Oberleutnant zur See ''(sub-lieutenant) and transferred to ''U-45, where he served as it's executive officer. While conducting training exercises just prior to the start of the war, U-45's commander, Kapitänleutnant ''Alexander Gelhaar, came down with the measles. Due to the impending invasion of Poland, Steiner was given command of ''U-45. Second World War ... A prisoner of war and postwar career Following his capture he spent a short time No.1 POW-camp Grizedale Hall in England until being transferred to Bowmanville POW camp in Canada. In 1942, the Kriegsmarine ''developed a plan to organize the escape of five skilled U-boat commanders, including Steiner, from Bowmanville. The camp guards were aware of this, and thwarted their escape attempt once they made their move. Then in October 1942, Steiner took part a revolt that occurred in the camp, becoming one of the revolt's leaders. In December 1947, Steiner was allowed to return to Germany. He spent several years assisting the Allies with the disposal of German sea mines in the North Sea. In February 1956, Steiner rejoined the fledgling ''Bundesmarine ''and was promoted to ''Fregattenkapitän ''within a few years. He served as the deputy commander and eventually the commander of ''Flottenkommando, the Bundesmarine fleet command. In 1965 Steiner, now a Kapitän zur See,'' was assigned as a NATO staff officer in Berlin. In 1970 Steiner replaced his former comrade, Otto Kretschmer, as Chief of Staff of COMNAVBALTAP. Steiner died in 1974 as a ''Konteradmiral. Promotions Reichsmarine * Offiziersanwärter ''(officer cadet) - 1 June 1934 * ''Seekadett (naval cadet) - 6 January 1935 Kreigsmarine * Fähnrich zur See (midshipman) - 5 October 1935 * Oberfähnrich zur See (senior midshipman) - 17 September 1937 * Leutnant zur See (acting sub-lieutenant) - 3 January 1938 * Oberleutnant zur See (sub-lieutenant) - 12 October 1938 * Kapitänleutnant (captain lieutenant/lieutenant) - 15 September 1939) * Korvettenkapitän (corvette captain/lieutenant commander) - 16 May 1940 Bundesmarine * Korvettenkapitän (corvette captain/lieutenant commander) - 21 February 1956 * Fregattenkapitän (frigate captain/commander) - 9 July 1959 * Kapitän zur See (captain at sea/captain) - 28 November 1963 * Flottillenadmiral (flotilla admiral/commodore) 21 April 1967 * ''Konteradmiral ''(commodore/rear admiral) 11 March 1972 Awards * Wehrmacht Long Service Award 4th Class (1 April 1938) * U-boat War Badge (25 September 1939) * Iron Cross 2nd Class (9 October 1939) * Iron Cross 1st Class (5 November 1939) * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross (30 November 1939)